The present invention concerns a valve for medical suctioning apparatus, and more particularly concerns a valve configured to effectively prevent backflow of body fluid and undesired movement of bacteria and other unhealthy substances in the medical suctioning apparatus.
Medical centers, hospitals, dental practices and other medical operations commonly use suction apparatus to remove body fluids such as saliva or blood during medical procedures. These body fluids can carry or become contaminated with bacteria and other unhealthy substances, such that it is very important to prevent the body fluids, bacteria and other unhealthy substances from backflowing or moving in a reverse direction into any patient. This can be problematic since substances such as bacteria will travel along surfaces without the assistance of a fluid carrier. For example, even if the part of the medical suctioning apparatus that contacts a patient is replaced with each new patient, bacteria can travel in a reverse direction through the new part and thus still cause a problem. Therefore, particularly in view of modern public concern over communicable diseases and diseases that can be transmitted by body fluids, it is important that maximum protection against undesired backflow and/or movement of bacteria be provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,706 to Wiley in FIG. 1 there is disclosed a sterile trap accessory that can be inserted between a suctioning conduit and an aspirator. The trap accessory includes a filter for catching debris, and a tubular section that protrudes into the trap toward the filter. The filter effectively captures debris for later viewing by a medical worker or doctor, however in doing so large amounts of debris are held in the trap accessory thus potentially increasing the risk of bacteria movement in a reverse direction. Further, the surfaces between the filter and the inlet to the trap accessory do not provide as arduous of a path for preventing backflow of bacteria as desired.
Thus, a valve for preventing backflow of bacteria and other undesirable substances is desired.